


Fractured Garnets

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Reality, Bonding, Don’t repost to another site, F/F, Female Shiro (Voltron), Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Minor Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Minor Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), One-Sided Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Rule 63, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, Supportive Shiro (Voltron), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Scorpia and Shiro, two selves from different realities, meet at a time when they need encouragement most - when their hearts are conflicted, and Scorpia wants to save Catra, but doesn’t know how.*Written for the Rule 63 Exchange.*
Relationships: Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Scorpia & Shiro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Rule 63 Exchange 2020





	Fractured Garnets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



The Galactic Ball was in full swing, and Shiro couldn’t help but feel nervous. Even as everyone celebrated in the glittering hall, decked in every colour of the rainbow with smiles all around, the former Black Paladin now Captain of the Atlas hid her worries behind a friendly smile.

_ ‘Smile and wave, Shirogane. Smile and wave.’ _

It was the first time Shiro wore a dress in public, a firm fitting little black number that hugged her toned form. One shoulder bared her muscular bicep, revealing the round mound where her right arm once had been.

_ ‘A loss of war,’ _ Shiro recalled, brushing the shock of white hair from her face.  _ ‘Among many things.’ _

However, it was not the first time Shiro thought about telling Keith how she felt, a desire that filled her with both anticipation and dread.

She glanced at the Voltron Leader, who leaned against a faraway wall, a little overwhelmed by the festivities.

As Shiro thought about heading her way, perhaps to ask for a dance, she hesitated, fearing that she imposed upon her dear friend.

Then she turned and left, deciding she needed more time.

_ ‘Yes. More time. We’ve got all night. _

_ All week. _

_ All year?’ _

Shiro sighed, walking down the hallway, the band music still carrying through the building.

By the time she ascended the stairs towards the upper floors, berating herself for her cowardice, Shiro caught sight of a green flash of light from above.

Looking up, the wall facing her from the top of the stairs…  _ moved _ , like the rippling surface of a pond.

_ ‘Okay. That wasn’t there before…’ _

Her bravery pushed her onward, her shining black heels clacking as she took every step closer. By the time she reached the last step, Shiro realised what she was looking at.

“A portal…?”

Anxious, the Captain took in the sight of the luminous green doorway to… wherever it went, her mind reeling with questions.

Where had it come from?

Who made it?

Did it pose a threat?

Warily, she stretched her arm out, her gloved fingers nearly coming into contact with the warping wall. Without warning, someone ran out, but stopped dead at the sight of her.

xxx

Scorpia had no idea what happened.

One minute, the Force Captain was sitting with Emily, sharing all her concerns about the missing Entrapta and Catra’s souring mood, only for a ray of light to burst from her spherical friend. Green energy poured at the opposing wall, warping the solid force to its will.

“A portal? To where?” Scorpia nudged Emily, nearly knocking the poor thing over. “Should I check it out?”

She took the electronic beep as a yes.

A curious Scorpia got to her feet and headed over. She tapped the portal, which waved around her touch. Satisfied she was in no harm. She entered, not knowing where she was going.

When she came to the other side, Scorpia nearly jumped out her skin.

Not only was she in a completely different building, less a metallic scrap structure and more smooth, refined even, but someone was right there.

Scorpia nearly jumped back into the portal. “Yikes!”

Standing there was someone absolutely identical. The stranger with a white fringe and black buzz cut, even the same deep dark eyes, stared back at her, black lips parting in surprise.

Sure, she had a hand instead of a claw, but this person reminded Scorpia of herself back at the Princess Prom, dressed in black and projecting a quiet strength.

And then there was the feeling inside her, something that responded to the stranger in front of her. Unable to put it into words, all she knew was they had so much in common, something that transcended entire worlds and lifetimes.

Something too profound for Scorpia to articulate, but from the look on the other woman’s face, she felt it too.

“ _ Oh… _ ”

Excitement kicking in, Scorpia jumped from foot to foot, her claws coming to cover her mouth. Her shelled tail curled inward, quivering as she processed what she was seeing.

Herself, someone who looked like her, and so beautiful.

“Wow. I mean,  _ wow _ .” The Force Captain’s eyes sparkled like the black garnets hanging from the stranger’s ears, her lips quivering with emotion. “Hi, this might sound crazy, but you’re like my twin. Does that sound crazy?”

Eventually, the identical lady in the black dress shook her head, addressing Scorpia slowly. “Not at all. You’re not kidding. But I don’t believe we’ve met?” She held out her hand, giving her new acquaintance a smile. “Im Captain Takeshi Shirogane, but please call me Shiro.”

_ Shiro… Takeshi Shirogane. _

That same feeling of nostalgia panged inside her chest, birthing a sense of unity she knew she should not be experiencing. This Shiro was a stranger, whose only connection bore a shared appearance, so why did Scorpia feel so strongly about this beautiful person?

If she could describe the sensation, Scorpia might offer the vaguest of terms, like one heart uniting two bodies, or something similar. Shiro felt like a long lost twin she had reunited with, some who she knew understood her on a deeply spiritual level.

But there were little words to eloquently convey the sentiment clearly, and she only hoped Shiro harboured something similar.

Her claws reached out to carefully hold Shiro’s gloved hand, shaking the dainty appendage enthusiastically.

“Shiro, huh? Pleased to meet you!” Scorpia beamed, grateful to meet at least one friendly face in this new place. “I’m Scorpia. I’m something of a Captain myself, but don’t let that scare you. I’m a great hugger really.”

Shiro’s relieved smile greeted Scorpia, her amazed eyes trailing to those strong claws holding her hand so carefully. “That’s great to hear. So, you new here?”

The hand-claw shaking drew to a halt, as Scorpia responded eagerly. “Yes, at least I  _ think _ I’m new here.” She tilted her head to the side, hoping for answers. “Um, where are we exactly?”

Shiro was surprised, but did her best to explain. “The Galaxy Garrison. Tonight’s the big Ball to commemorate the end to the war.”

“A war?” Scorpia’s surprise gave way to elation. Her animated eyes shined with happiness. “You mean, it’s finally over?” She hesitated, wringing her claws. “...Catra, I mean, The Horde won?”

_ ‘Catra? The Horde?’ _ Shiro furrowed her brow, trying to recall if those names meant anything to her, but she came up short. “Are they associated with the Voltron Coalition? If so, then yes, the Galaxy has been liberated by the Galra threat.”

It was Scorpia’s turn to frown. “Come again?”

She felt foolish, half expecting a scolding for forgetting such an important thing. Of course it was important. It sure sounded important, with what sounded like the fate of the universe hanging in the balance.

But instead of anger, Shiro offered a sympathetic smile, offering her an arm.

“It’s alright. Come with me, and I’ll fill you in.”

Scorpia’s ebony black lips curled into a big smile, and she linked her arm around Shiro’s, albeit rather clumsily.

xxx

“And that’s pretty much everything…”

Overlooking the starry desert, the two women sat on the very edge of the balcony. Shiro explained the entire situation, from being chosen as one of the Paladins of Voltron to their clashes with Empire Zarkon and his forces.

All the sacrifice and death, the suffering of oppressed people across the galaxy, all culminated in an inevitable battle that brought freedom to everyone, even the Galra.

It felt liberating to recount the tale to a stranger, one who truly did not seem to know what had transpired. The woman known as Scorpia clinged to Shiro’s every word, her claws held against her chest in anticipation.

_ ‘Like telling the heroic legend to an excitable child,’  _ Shiro thought amusingly, enjoying the night’s warm wind upon her face.

“That - was -  _ incredible _ ,” Scorpia gasped, snipping excitedly. “You and your friends really are heroes! And you sound like great friends!” Her face suddenly fell. “Such great friends…”

Shiro sensed it immediately, leaning closer. “What about yourself, Scorpia? I’m dying to hear your story.”

Reluctance tugged at her heart, but something in Shiro’s inviting gaze compelled her to talk. “It’s not as exciting as yours, but I do my part in helping the Horde. I’m a Force Captain, which takes a lot of hard work, but I like it.”

As Shiro began to feel there was another  _ ‘but’ _ in there, Scorpia proved her right and continued.

“But lately, things have been tricky. Well, trickier than usual, all things considered.. A friend of mine… I’m worried about her, even if she’s been a teensy bit… difficult to talk to.”

Shiro’s sympathy grew, thinking of loved ones from her own past. “Sometimes, those we love change, and it’s hard to accept when we want to trust in them and help them, but they don’t want to accept it themselves.”

Scorpia sniffled, drying her eyes with the back hand of her claw. “I really, really want to. It’s just lately, things have changed.”

“And not for the better?”

Scorpia shook her head, her white locks dangling in front of her face. “I want to find out, but I’m scared to.” She chuckled quietly. “Silly, isn’t it? A Force Captain of an army, scared of talking to someone. Someone who’s not exactly new to me.”

A pensive smile bloomed on Shiro’s lips. “Not at all. I’ve had that myself. I think it says a lot about how much you value what you have. That can be… terrifying.”

Scorpia looked at Shiro, seeing her own hopes and fears reflected in those emotional eyes. “...You too?”

“Yep,” the Paladin replied, her smile growing sheepish. “Someone who never gave up on me, but I worry they might if… they knew.”

A light hearted chuckle cleared the air, Scorpia kicking her dangling legs playfully over the edge. “Wow, we’ve got it pretty bad, huh?”

“ _ Very _ bad.”

Eventually, their laughter filled the air. Shiro and Scorpia knew they were truly talking to a piece of themselves from two different worlds, but united by one heart and soul.

Slowly, the amusement died, softening into realisation for them both. Their eyes met, and a mutual understanding passed between them.

“Guess there’s only one way to find out,” Shiro said, referring as much to herself as her alternate self.

“Yeah…” Scorpia grew anxiously again, flicking her tail back and forth in agitation. “I just wish I knew for sure, y’know? In case I-”

“Blow it?” Shiro’s words were met with a nod. “I hear you, but I suppose walking on eggshells forever isn’t exactly nice either. I’m going to tell you something. Something a good friend of mine told me, something I nearly forgot about until now.”

Intrigued, Scorpia scooted closer, clinging to the railing.

“He said,  _ ‘if you get too worried about what could go wrong, you might miss a chance to do something great.’ _ But what I’ve also learned is that even when things still go wrong, good can still come of it.” Shiro gazed solemnly at her missing arm, recalling her year in captivity, and all the hardships borne since. “I took a risk once, did something amazing, but things didn’t completely go according to plan.”

Scorpia flinched, but Shiro went on.

“But you know what? Plenty of amazing things have happened since then, because I went on that mission. I became a Paladin of Voltron, saved the universe, and made a lot of friends along the way. Friends who are my family, who I’d do anything for.”

Scorpia clinged to every word, encouraged by that strength of the Scorpia who wasn’t Scorpia, but looked very much like a Scorpia.

A Scorpia who Scorpia could become.

“All that might not have happened if I stayed at home that day. Sure, things  _ might _ have seemed okay, but I wouldn’t have been happy in the long run.”

Tears pooled in Scorpia’s eyes. This person was a stranger, but someone who understood her almost as well as she understood herself. “...I want to find something out. I know it might ruin everything, but I have to.”

A strong hand gaze Scorpia’s shoulder a comforting squeeze. “We’re more a like than I thought. That’s why I know you’ll do what’s right for you, and things will work out.”

“Thanks, but it’s not just for me,” Scorpia admitted. “I want to help others. A friend of mine went missing, and I want to help another friend, someone who’s troubled right now.”

“I figured.” Shiro sighed, smiling sadly. “I hope you help your friends too. Remember that your friend must want to help themselves too, otherwise…” She trailed off, shaking her head slowly. “Whatever happens, promise me you won’t blame yourself, okay?”

“I’ll try. It’s just… The other Princesses…” Scorpia glanced away, thinking back to the Princess Prom, a social of silk dresses and elegance where the night was truly young and special. “If I leave, if I go to them, I don’t think they’re too fond of me. We’ve butted heads, and fists, a lot. What if they don’t like me?”

Another Princess came to mind for Shiro, a strong and brave leader who opened her heart to strangers from another world, and even her enemies. She remembered Allura embracing Keith, and asking his forgiveness for her suspicions on the Paladin’s Galra blood.

Shiro smiled reassuringly. “If they’re anything like a Princess I know, they’ll welcome you in with open arms.”

With one last sniffle, Scorpia threw herself into Shiro’s arms and cried. Threading gentle fingers through the Princess’ hair, Shiro knew that her new friend had been through a lot of hardship, more than she probably realised.

But she believed in Scorpia, believing that good things were destined to come her way.

xxx

They returned to the portal, rippling away in the wall, thankfully unseen by party goers.

_ ‘Especially Pidge,’  _ Shiro thought, imagining an excited ball of intellectual energy analysing every last atom that composed of the gateway to another world.  _ ‘They’d have a field day with it.’ _

With another warm hug, Scorpia wiped her wet eyes with the back of her claw, smiling fondly at the other warrior. “Thank you. I mean it. For everything. I really needed that.”

“Thank you too,” Shiro said back, warmth blushing her cheeks. “I needed a little pep talk too.”

Scorpia’s plump bottom lip quivered. “Promise me you’ll tell her? Pinky-claw swear?”

“I promise.” And with that, Shiro placed out her small finger, which Scorpia - with surprisingly tender care, placed between her claws.

With one last smile and a wave, the Force Captain entered the portal and vanished into the swirling green energy, leaving Shiro alone in the corridor.

That was until a voice called her from behind.

“Shiro?”

The Captain turned to find Keith leaning against the wall defiantly. The sleeves of her tuxedo rolled up to her elbows, her white shirt unbuttoned at her collar.

“Hey, Keith. Sorry to keep you waiting.”

“That’s okay, but is everything okay?” Keith’s eyes softened with concern. “You were gone for awhile.”

Shiro smiled. “Don’t worry. I’m fine, just came out to give myself a pep talk, that’s all.”

Propping herself off the wall, Keith walked over to her, shooting her an appreciative smile. “Hey. You’ve been doing amazing tonight.” She took in the sight of the Captain in that beautiful shimmering dress. “I’m proud of you. You look great.”

“Thanks, Keith. You look great too.” Shiro flushed. “...Keith? There’s something I need to tell you…”

xxx

Everything changed upon Scorpia’s return.

Her Wildcat had become worse upon in the short time the Force Captain had been away, her heart torn by anger and grief at what once had been. As much as Scorpia wanted to just hug it out and make everything better, she simply couldn’t help her.

Her Catra was no longer the Catra she thought she knew, and as much as it broke her heart, she finally said those words.

_ “You’re a bad friend.” _

Even as Scorpia stormed out, trying to block out her name being called, she kept on moving forward. Shiro’s encouragement still rang in her mind, and she knew there was still time to set things right. Perhaps even for Catra.

But first she had to find Entraptra…

She closed her eyes, tears spilling down her cheeks as she fled into the night.

xxx

Shiro opened them.

She had expected Keith to say something, anything, but was greeted with silence. When Shiro opened her eyes with great trepidation, she saw Keith stand even closer now, their faces a mere butterfly’s wing away.

Her heart skipped, being drawn into the magnetic pull of Keith’s irresistible presence. She almost felt those eyelashes flutter, kissing her own. It was like a dream, one she experienced often where everything was sparkly and magical, only to end in crushing disaster.

Except this time, Keith didn’t pull back. She leaned in, murmuring that Shiro was “really clueless” before bringing their lips together.

xxx

In the lush forests, surrounded by plants and flowers of all shapes and sizes, Scorpia sat beneath a tree, and remembered Shiro’s words.

_ “If you get too worried about what could go wrong, you might miss a chance to do something great.” _

How true had those words been. There had been so much change since Scorpia told Catra those words and fled from the Fright Zone. She had seen Catra worsen, unable to move on past those feelings that bound her so.

But since that night, things had slowly gotten better.

Catra was back.

Thanks to Adora.

Despite feeling relieved, Scorpia felt conflicted,which inflated her feelings of guilt. She should have been over all the moons in the galaxy, but she was weighed by a sense of failure.

She was not the one to save Catra. Adora was.

And she was not the one Catra opened her heart to. Adora was.

Her tears were bittersweet, born from happiness that someone she loved was safe, and  _ smiling _ , but not from her own efforts. Everything was a messy cycle of good and bad feelings, and in the middle was Scorpia, unsure of where life would lead now.

_ ‘Entrapta’s safe, Catra’s happy, so I should be happy too. I mean, I am happy…’ _

The leaves in the trees rustled in the wind, and Scorpia smiled through the heartache, recalling Catra smiling happily in her arms after returning, murmuring that she was sorry.

“I’m happy. I’m happy. I’m happy.”

xxx

“So, that friend you told me about…”

The two returned to the Ballroom, arms linked, causing a chatter of applause and a cry of “ _ finally! _ ” As Shiro smiled at their approaching friends, eager to convey their heartfelt congratulations, she quickly glanced at her new date.

“Yes?”

“Think she’ll be alright?”

xxx

Suddenly, a burst of leaves exploded overhead, taking Scorpia by complete surprise.

Waving her claws this way and that, she had been too preoccupied with swiping away leaves and whatever else lived in the trees to notice a shadow dropping from the branches above.

She had scarce time to react as someone literally fell into her arms, knocking her onto her backside against the tree. Shaking away the shock, Scorpia opened her eyes to make sure whoever her mysterious sky faller was safe.

“Hey, are you…”

She trailed off...

xxx

Shiro smiled, patting Keith’s hand reassuringly as they prepared for the coming congratulating congregation together. 

“Don’t you worry, Keith. Like me, I think she’s in good hands.”

xxx

Soft plumes of golden hair, kissed with little pink petals. A flush of freckles upon her cheeks that accentuated deep and powerful eyes. A pink dress that reminded Scorpia of cherry blossoms, and a mint green shawl that fell from slim shoulders.

Scorpia blinked, surprised that Perfuma was her unannounced visitor.

“...I, uh…”

Perfuma leaned over her, a touch breathless from her fall, but otherwise unharmed. In fact, a sweet smile bloomed, as she cleared her throat.

“Hello, Scorpia. Sorry to startle you. Thought I’d drop by.”

Suddenly, Scorpia snorted, followed by a deep, hearty laugh, like it was the funniest thing she’d ever heard.

Inside Perfuma’s dark eyes, twinkling like stars, were a reflection of Scorpia’s own colours. Red and black, sparkling like diamonds in that animated, lively gaze.  
  


_ “...even when things still go wrong, good can still come of it.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lunarium as part of the Rule 63 Exchange. The prompt was for Shiro and Scorpia meeting each other, and so a long and fantastical alternate reality meet happened.
> 
> I loved writing this. I love Shiro and Scorpia so much, and writing them as themselves from different realities just worked.
> 
> I chose the backdrop from She-Ra when Catra and Scorpia’s friendship really starts to deteriorate after Entrapta’s disappearance. It’s super powerful stuff for both of them, and it’s such a turning point in the story. It’s also really heartbreaking if you buy that Scorpia was in love with Catra, and did the difficult thing of breaking away to do what she believed was best for everyone.
> 
> From the Voltron side of things, we have a reality where peace is restored across the Galaxy, they’re having a big doo, but Shiro is pining after Keith, but really thinks she’ll be rejected.
> 
> I like the message of never being afraid to do things in case you miss opportunities to do great things, but I wanted to amend it. Even if things don’t work out, it’s not the end of the world. Good things will still come to you, sometimes in different forms.
> 
> I wanted to give each character a good ending full of opportunities for the future. Obviously, Shiro and Keith become a couple, Scorpia meets Perfuma, and even for Catra, better (in line with canon.)
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 🖤🖤


End file.
